logosfandomcom-20200222-history
NBC/Station IDs
1976-1979 KMOL79ID.jpg|KMOL-TV (With inverted NBC logo) Knbc1976.JPG|KNBC Screen Shot 2018-12-13 at 3.09.43 PM.png|KSBY KVBC_1979_Logo.jpg|KVBC KWWL (1975-1979).PNG|KWWL Kxas78.jpg|KXAS-TV WAPI-TV 1978.png|WAPI-TV Screen Shot 2017-06-01 at 3.26.59 PM.png|WBBH-TV WCSH_1976.JPG|WCSH WEAU_1976.JPG|WEAU-TV WLBT 1978.jpg|WLBT Wmaq 1976.jpg|WMAQ-TV WNBC-TV_1976.png|WNBC Screen Shot 2017-05-25 at 4.08.15 PM.png|WRBT Screen_shot_2012-10-30_at_1.50.17_AM.png|WSYR-TV WTHR_1976.JPG|WTHR 1979-1986 Knbc1979.JPG|KNBC (1979) Knbc1985.jpg|KNBC (1985) KTTC 79.png|KTTC WEEK_1979.jpg|WEEK-TV Screenshot 2019-06-13-15-34-59.png|WFMJ-TV #1 Screenshot 2019-06-13-15-22-08.png|WFMJ-TV #2 WLBT 1980.jpg|WLBT #1 IMG 0191.png|WLBT #2 WLBZ-TV's Channel 2 Video ID From 1983.jpg|WLBZ WLEX-18-1979.JPG|WLEX-TV WMTV 1979 Logo 15.jpg|WMTV WNBC 1979.JPG|WNBC (1979) 1979 WNBC logo.png|WNBC (1980) Wndu 1981.png|WNDU-TV WPTZ 1980.png|WPTZ SFA121980.png|WSFA WSM-TV Nashville TN 1981.png|WSM-TV 1979 "Proud as a Peacock" (without proud as a peacock graphic) Knbc1978.JPG|KNBC KTSM 1977.png|KTSM-TV WTCN 1979.JPG|WTCN-TV 1979-1980 "Proud as a Peacock" (version 1) KSBW-TV_1979.JPG|KSBW #1 KSBW-TV_1979 (1).JPG|KSBW #2 KSBY-TV_1979.JPG|KSBY #1 KSBY-TV_1979 (1).JPG|KSBY #2 WBBH Space.png|WBBH-TV WCKT-TV.jpg|WCKT Wesh003c.jpg|WESH WFMJ 1979 Proud N Logo.jpg|WFMJ-TV WMAQ-TV_1979.jpg|WMAQ-TV WMC Proud as a Peacock.JPG|WMC-TV 1980-1981 "Proud as a Peacock" (version 2) Channel 8, Proud as a Peacock!.png|KGNS-TV Wdafpeacock.jpg|WDAF-TV WESH-TV_1980.jpg|WESH WRGB_1980.jpg|WRGB 1980-1981 Wjks 4.jpg WTCN (now KARE) Newscenter 11 News December 1981 Part One.jpg 1981-1982 "Our Pride is Showing" KGW-TV_1981.jpg|KGW WCYB_1981.JPG|WCYB-TV Early 80s Promos - One News Page VIDEO.jpg|WJKS GW234H176.JPG|WLWT WRC_1981.jpg|WRC-TV 1982-1983 "Just Watch Us Now" Vlcsnap-2012-08-15-07h28m31s21.png|KCST KGW-TV Just Watch Us Now 1982.png|KGW KNBC 1982.jpg|KNBC KSDK_1982.JPG|KSDK Kyw82id.jpg|KYW-TV Sketch27115289.png|WBZ-TV GW211H158.jpg|WDAF-TV WHO-TV_1982.png|WHO-TV WKYC Just Watch Us Now.PNG|WKYC WNBC419823.png|WNBC WRBT_WVLA_Feb_update_1979-2013_0001.jpg|WRBT Wrc82.jpg|WRC-TV GW350H211.jpg|WTWO Icona.jpeg|WVIT 1983-1984 "Be There" KAMR Be There.jpg|KAMR-TV Download-0.png|KCST-TV KGW-TV Be There 1983.png|KGW KHON-TV NBC Be There 1983.png|KHON-TV Knbc1983.jpg|KNBC KRON4C.jpg|KRON-TV Screenshot 2019-07-03-16-20-51.png|KSEE KTHI_1983.JPG|KTHI #1 KTHI_1983 (1).JPG|KTHI #2 KXAS-Be There-1983.jpg|KXAS-TV #1 KXAS-TV - -Be There- - Fall Preview (1983) 8.jpg|KXAS-TV #2 WBZ-TV 4 Be There 1983.jpg|WBZ-TV Wdaf1983.jpg|WDAF-TV WDSU (1983 Be There).png|WDSU Screenshot_2019-07-06-17-25-28.png|WESH WHAG-TV 1983.png|WHAG-TV Medium 13-who.jpg|WHO-TV Wicd be there.jpeg|WICD-TV WILX-TV_1983.JPG|WILX-TV #1 WILX-TV_1983 (1).JPG|WILX-TV #2 WJKS-TV 17 Be There 1983.jpg|WJKS WKEF-TV Be There.png|WKEF #1 WKEF-TV Be There 2.png|WKEF #2 WLWT_1983.JPG|WLWT #1 WLWT_1983 (1).JPG|WLWT #2 File-KiaNBC2_logo.png|WNBC WPSD-TV_1983.JPG|WPSD-TV #1 WPSD-TV_1983 (1).JPG|WPSD-TV #2 The Rowdyruff Boys.jpg|WPTZ WTHR-10139370.jpg|WTHR WTOV 1983.png|WTOV-TV Angry german kid UPSPSgrKgrorgR.png|WTVG WTVK-TV26 KNOXVILLE.png|WTVK WWBT_1983.JPG|WWBT #1 WWBT_1983 (1).JPG|WWBT #2 WXIA83.jpg|WXIA-TV 1984-1985 "Let's All Be There" (version 1) Knbc1984.jpg|KNBC KPRC_1984.JPG|KPRC-TV KTSM 1987.png|KTSM-TV KTVV1984.png|KTVV WBRE1984.png|WBRE-TV Wdaf1984labt.jpg|WDAF-TV Quaker 1957 Non Cannot.jpg|WEAU-TV WHAG-TV Let's All Be There 1984.png|WHAG-TV Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 11.30.56 AM.png|WJCL MoonlightBay Channel profile.png|WKJG-TV Wmar be there promo a.jpg|WMAR-TV Wnbc84.jpg|WNBC WPTF 1984.png|WPTF-TV WRBT id 1984.jpg|WRBT SFA.png|WSFA WSTM-TV Channel 3 Let's All Be There 1984.jpg|WSTM-TV Rockaway_Lanes_1944.png|WTVG Wtwo_logo.jpg|WTWO WWBT_1984.jpg|WWBT #1 WWBT_1984_(1).jpg|WWBT #2 1985-1986 "Let's All Be There" (version 2) KJRH Be There 1985.jpg|KJRH-TV KCST1985.png|KCST-TV KTVE_1985.jpg|KTVE KTVV Be There ID 1985.jpg|KTVV KXAS-TV - Let's All Be There - Station ID (1985).mp4 snapshot 00.04 -2016.01.14 16.58.09-.png|KXAS-TV ScreenHunter 29867 Nov. 14 19.15.jpg|KYW-TV Wdaf1985labt.jpg|WDAF-TV WJKS_1985.JPG|WJKS WMAR-TV_1985.JPG|WMAR-TV WPSD-TV_1985.jpg|WPSD-TV Wptz.jpeg|WPTZ WRBT 1985.jpg|WRBT Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 5.11.36 PM.png|WSAV-TV WSVN_1985.JPG|WSVN WTWOTV85-86.PNG|WTWO WWBT_1985.jpg|WWBT 1986-1987 "Come Home to NBC" (version 1) KCST 1986.jpg|KCST-TV IMG 20190324 080012.jpg|KNBC KNDU_1986.jpg|KNDU Kacb03b.jpg|KRBC-TV KSN 1986.png|KSNF Snapshot 1 (4-12-2015 5-30 PM).png|KTGF-TV KTVE_1986.jpg|KTVE KTVV Come Home to 36.jpg|KTVV KXAS_1986.jpg|KXAS-TV KYW-TV Come Home to Channel 3 1986.jpg|KYW-TV WDSU_1987.jpg|WDSU WEEK 1986.png|WEEK-TV #1 WEEK 1986 with copyright.png|WEEK-TV #2 ComeHometoWESHTV.png|WESH WJAR_1986.png|WJAR-TV WMAR-TV Come Home to Channel 2 1986.jpg|WMAR-TV Wnbc87.jpg|WNBC WPBN86.jpg|WPBN-TV/WTOM-TV WPCQ-TV_1986.jpg|WPCQ-TV Ptf3.png|WPTF-TV WRBT86.jpg|WRBT Wrc86.jpg|WRC-TV WSVN 1987.png|WSVN WWBT_1986.jpg|WWBT 1987-1988 "Come Home to NBC" (version 2) KXAS 1987.jpg|KXAS-TV #1 KXAS-TV Come on Home 1987.jpg|KXAS-TV #2 KYW87.jpg|KYW-TV IMG 0208.png|WHO-TV Uufhudjfhoidflhofdl.jpg|WICZ-TV WJKS-TV 17 Come on Home 1987.jpg|WJKS Come on home to nbc 38.png|WLTZ Come Home to WLUK-TV 11.png|WLUK-TV WMAR88.jpg|WMAR-TV WOTV 8.jpg|WOTV CNNBC.png|WOWT-TV 227669 1367427242152 1725838521 624753 4045883 n.jpg|WPTF-TV Wtwo_1987.png|WTWO WVIR_1987.JPG|WVIR-TV 1988-1989 "Come Home to the Best" (version 1) KARE_1988.JPG|KARE KPNX_1988.JPG|KPNX KPRC_1988.jpg|KPRC-TV KXAS88ID.jpg|KXAS-TV WAVY_1988.JPG|WAVY-TV WDIV-TV Come Home to the Best 1988.jpg|WDIV-TV WFMJ_1988.JPG|WFMJ-TV WGAL Come Home To The Best (1988).jpg|WGAL WJAR_1988.jpg|WJAR-TV WKYC_Only_On_Channel_3.PNG|WKYC WMAQ-TV_1988.JPG|WMAQ-TV WOWT_1988.jpg|WOWT-TV WPTF-TV 28 Come Home To The Best 1988.jpg|WPTF-TV WVLA89.jpg|WVLA WVVA-TV Come Home to the Best 1988.jpg|WVVA WXII-TV's Come Home To The Best, Only On Channel 12 Video Promo From Late 1988.jpg|WXII-TV 1989-1990 "Come Home to the Best" (version 2) KMOL_1989.JPG|KMOL-TV KVEO_1989.jpg|KVEO-TV WDIV-TV Come Home to the Best 1989.jpg|WDIV-TV WFMJ_1989.JPG|WFMJ-TV WHO-TV Channel 13 Come Home to the Best 1989.jpg|WHO-TV D7j8bt7-358c993d-38e4-4a69-8cf1-5f9dd7b2fc02.jpg|WKYC Screen Shot 2016-11-15 at 7.46.20 PM.png|WOTV WPTF-TV 28 Come Home To The Best 1989-90.jpg|WPTF-TV WSLS-TV 10 Come Home to the Best 1989.jpg|WSLS-TV 1990-1991 "The Place to be" (version 1) Kndo the place to be.jpeg|KNDO WDIV The Place to Be 1991.jpg|WDIV-TV WEEK 1990.JPG|WEEK-TV WILX-TV 1990.JPG|WILX-TV WJAR 1990.JPG|WJAR-TV WKYC_1989.PNG|WKYC Wlbt 1990.png|WLBT GW340H244.jpg|WLBZ WLEX-The-Place-To-Be.JPG|WLEX-TV WMC90.jpg|WMC-TV WMTV_1990.jpg|WMTV WNNE The Place to Be 1990.jpg|WNNE WOWT The Place to Be 1990.jpg|WOWT-TV WVLA 1990 logo.jpg|WVLA WVVA-TV The Place to Be 1990.jpg|WVVA 1991-1992 "The Place to be" (version 2) KCNC-TV 4 The Place to Be! 1990.jpg|KCNC-TV KNDO_1991.JPG|KNDO IMG 0266.png|WICD-TV WMC-TV (1991, The Place To Be).png|WMC-TV WMTV_1991.jpg|WMTV WOWT_1992.jpg|WOWT-TV WTWO_1991.JPG|WTWO 1992-1993 "It's A Whole New NBC" KNDO_1992.JPG|KNDO KPLC90s.png|KPLC KRBC95.png|KRBC-TV Ktal.png|KTAL-TV WCSH_1992.JPG|WCSH WFMJ93ID.jpg|WFMJ-TV WHAG-TV The Stars Are Back on NBC 1993.png|WHAG-TV WNNE 31 1992-1994.jpg|WNNE Wptz 5 nbc.jpeg|WPTZ WVVA_1992.jpg|WVVA 1993-1994 "The Stars Are Back on NBC!" KMOL 1993 ID.jpg|KMOL-TV KUTV_1993.jpg|KUTV KYW-TV 3 The Stars Are Back 1993.jpg|KYW-TV WAGT-TV 26 The Stars Are Back 1993.jpg|WAGT WAVE_1993.jpg|WAVE WECT_1993.jpg|WECT Wicd.jpeg|WICD (TV) 185px-WRC94.jpg|WRC-TV WSAZ_1993.JPG|WSAZ-TV IMG 0301.png|WTMJ-TV WVIR_1993.JPG|WVIR-TV WVLA93.jpg|WVLA 1995-1996 "The Year To Be on NBC" 1996-1997 "Must See TV" '' WLWT_1996.JPG|WLWT '' 1997-1999 "I Love NBC" 1999-2000 "It's Only NBC" 2000-2001 "In the Heart of America" 2002-2003 "Enjoy the Best Moments" 2003-2008 "Always With You" 2008-2009 "Chime In" Category:NBC Category:NBCUniversal Category:Television idents